


Any Colour But Red

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A New Start [5]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas doesn't like the colour red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Red" prompt

There were a number of reasons why Lucas North did not like the colour red.  First and foremost it was the colour of blood.  Not that Lucas was squeamish; he could never have done his job if he had been.  But blood always meant bad news and Lucas had had his fill of that.  
  
There was the red jumper his Nan had knitted for him one Christmas.  He hadn’t liked it – it had been a bit of an odd shape and felt scratchy – but his Mum had insisted he wear it anyway.  And then three weeks later his Nan had died, and ten year old Lucas had felt dreadful.  
  
There was the red ink which had been liberally used by a French teacher who had taken a dislike to him at secondary school.  Lucas had liked languages, but this particular teacher had taken great pleasure in belittling him at every opportunity.  
  
Then there was the red traffic light his best mate had jumped less than two weeks after he had passed his test.  He’d thought himself invincible, until he’d met someone coming in the other direction.  The friend had survived (fortunately he’d been alone in the car at the time), but the resultant head injury had changed the nature of their friendship forever.  
  
And now there was the red tie Lucas had just unwrapped; a present from Adam’s in-laws for Christmas.  At Wes and Adam’s insistence Lucas had gone with them when they visited a few days after Christmas, so clearly the in-laws had felt obliged to buy him something.  
  
Lucas did have a red tie; he wore it when going to certain meetings.  It had become known as the ‘stress’ tie and, if Adam saw him wearing it when he left for work, he would make sure there was a suitable pudding to follow dinner that evening.  
  
But this tie was worse.  Somehow it was a hideous combination of two shades of red, which must have been the first vaguely suitable article which came to hand on entering the department store.  Lucas tried to think of something positive to say, but fortunately Adam’s in-laws were too busy with their grandson to notice.  
  
Adam, of course, saw and said, “We can drop it off at the first charity shop that’s open.”  
  
“You don’t want me to wear it to keep them happy?”  
  
“Certainly not.  I know you don’t like red, and that is a particularly dreadful example of the colour.  I wouldn’t even keep it long enough to put round the neck of the snowman Wes is planning to build if the promised snow arrives.  It goes as soon as possible.”  
  
Adam held his hand out and Lucas passed over the tie, which Adam pushed into a pocket.  Then Adam took Lucas’ hand (an action Lucas knew would antagonise the in-laws) and dragged him over to see what Wes was doing.


End file.
